


You Draw Gooder Than I Do

by rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And it's probably pretty crappy, Artistic Michael, Eagerness, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Like the squip happens, M/M, Nervous, Soulmate AU, This is all happening throughout the actual plot tho, a lot of fluff, i think, it goes kinda fast, slight angst, very smol, yet here I AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere/pseuds/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere
Summary: Everything written or drawn on your skin can be seen on your soulmate's as well. Jeremy has been longing forever to see who his is, checking his arm, then the rest of anyone's arm in the hallway that he can, hoping that they match.





	You Draw Gooder Than I Do

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know. I've been wanting to do a Soulmate AU and I decided it would be the easiest one possible. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Enjoy tho

Jeremy had always known about the soulmates thing. He'd only known because of his father, when he ran up to him crying because on his right arm there was the letter 'M' in the brightest red ink he had ever seen. 

"Jere, buddy, this is your soulmate!"

Jeremy looked up at his father, confused. "Wha?"

"Whenever your soulmate writes something on their skin, it shows up on yours!" His dad grinned widely, glad that his son had a soulmate.

He still didn't quite get it until he was about seven, when he found several pen marks he was  _sure_ he hadn't put on his hand.

It was small writing, but it had said, " _Do the dishes later_ " on the back of his left hand. It ticked so fast because Jeremy was left-handed, and he figured it would be pretty weird if he'd suddenly been able to write with his other. 

When that encounter happened, he happily went up to his dad and showed him with great pride and excitement. "Dad! Look! They have to do the dishes later!"

His dad laughed quietly and smiled brightly. "Speaking of dishes, you should probably start doing your chores too." Jeremy groaned disappointingly, but he still obeyed. Throughout the chores, he wondered if his soulmate had been doing the same thing.

He never showed the marks to other people though, only his father. His father was the only one he felt like he could truly trust. 

Even though he did trust Michael, probably even with his life, he somehow couldn't bring himself to show Michael his marks. Was it bad he didn't? Him and Michael never kept any secrets between another, they were completely open books, no boundaries. Well, some, but for obvious things.

But, one thing he was sad about with Michael, really the  _only_ thing he was sad about with Michael, is just that Michael never wore any short sleeves, always covering up his arms, not allowing Jeremy any sneak peaks of what Michael's soulmate could be writing. He wasn't really, really sad with it, just... mildly disappointed.

So, he figured if Michael wasn't comfortable with sharing it with him, he wouldn't share his with Michael. He only did it out of spite, though.

He really,  _really_ would just absolutely  _love_ to share with Michael what his soulmate would scribble on their arms.

More often than not, there would be little reminders finding their ways onto his skin.

" _Do laundry_ " or " _Get Dinner_ " an much do Jeremy's dismay, sometimes a little dick drawing. 

Occasionally, there would be an expertly drawn flower, the size of about a golf ball, wrapped around his forearm in black ink. The first time it happened, it was in eighth grade, and was big enough to make his arm tingle at the appearance of the flower on his arm.

He ignored it until a kid next to him stared in awe at Jeremy's arm, causing him to nervously glance at it.

Then, at the sight, his eyes widened, and he stared in awe as well.

That immediately set himself in a better mood. He wanted to find his soulmate and just tell him how good they were, tell them they were awesome and just start to shower them with praise.

Most of all, he wanted to tell Michael about it. Share his one secret he kept from him, just to show his unknown soulmate off to Michael. 

But then, unfortunately, came his stubbornness as he approached Michael happily, basically skipping.

Michael must have noticed Jeremy's happy mood, and asked, "You look... Overwhelmingly happy." He had a dopey grin on his face, and a small chuckle escaped his lips.

Jeremy didn't exactly want to spill his secret, so he only responded with a rather dismissive, "Yep!" Meanwhile popping the 'p'.

"Plan on telling me why? Or are you an impostor of the real Jeremiah Heere?" He questioned, still grinning.

"I'm Jeremy, you doofus. Can I not be happy?" Jeremy asked back, his face showing off faux offense.

Michael only rolled his eyes and chuckled some more as they approached their next class, which they had together. It was the last class of the day, and Jeremy was extremely grateful. He desperately needed to squeal like a teenage girl in his bedroom, for he could not do that in a public setting.

Of course, Jeremy had his suspects as to who it could be. He desperately searched his forced art class for anyone who had a nice drawing of a flower on their arm, to no avail. 

He mostly thought, well, hoped, that it was Christine Canigula. He'd had since seventh grade. 

He imagined Christine, the prettiest girl he saw, as an awesome artist, on top of all her already known talents. Problem is, he could never check. She always wore her jean jacket to school, and he wasn't at sleepovers like he was Michael, so he couldn't attempt to check it out as easily. 

Still, though, his hopes were high; and he never stopped talking about her to Michael. 

The whole time during these rants, Michael would listen, but not fully listen. He usually just zoned out in the middle of the rant, occasionally nodding to appear to be in the conversation.

Jeremy knew this, but didn't mind. He knew his rants were long.

As the years went by, the flowers that were drawn only became more beautiful, more colorful too. He noticed that his soulmate had started to use different colored pens, and would sometimes mix the colors up.

Despite his giddy emotions towards his soulmate, he still wouldn't tell Michael. He was still best friends with him , of course, but he still wouldn't give in and just tell Michael. Why? Michael never really seemed interested. He never seemed to want to tell Michael about his, either. 

Junior year came, and Jeremy was getting more desperate. He wanted so badly to just find his soulmate, and to just happily live with them forever.

Still hooked on the hope that Christine was his soulmate, and kind of depressed from being one of the biggest losers at school, Jeremy found himself getting a SQUIP.

Yeah... It had turned out to be a pretty terrible idea. In the beginning, it seemed nice.

Jeremy's first ever question to the SQUIP was, "Do you know who my soulmate is?"

" **No, you bafoon. Not even a super computer like me can figure out such a fateful thing. Now go buy a new shirt.** "

Disappointed, he followed through with the SQUIP, not really noticing the consequences slowly forming around himself.

Throughout the trip with the SQUIP, Jeremy started noticing that his soulmate was drawing and writing on themselves a lot more now.

" _Sorry_ " and " _He doesn't care about you, let it go_ " were the ones that caught his eye. A series of other quite depressing things appeared as well. Jeremy could only help but look in awe at what they had wrote.

What had happened to them? Who made them feel this way?

He'd constantly try asking the SQUIP about it, but it said that it couldn't possibly know, which was, entirely true. Keanu couldn't always help, he'd suppose.

Then, the Halloween party came along, and then the Play. Then, the SQUIP had ended. 

Jeremy sat there in his hospital bed, still a bit groggy from what had just happened. His eyes flickered open slightly at the tingling of his arm, where he knew there would be a small drawing soon.

He opened his eyes and slowly brought his arm up to his face, examining the drawing.

It was a man with slightly curly hair, some freckles here and there, and appeared to be laughing. It appeared to be... Jeremy, almost. He was so mesmerized by the drawing that he hadn't even noticed the boy at the side of his bed, pen in hand, sleeve rolled up. 

"J-Jere? Jeremy?!" 

Jeremy dragged his eyes away from his soulmate's drawing to meet they eyes of his best friend. The best friend whom he'd shut out. The best friend that he wasn't even sure was his best friend anymore. 

His eyes flickered down to his sleeveless arm, a small gasp escaping his lips in realization.

Michael must not have noticed himself yet, because he was hugging Jeremy tightly, muttering a series of "Oh thanks God"'s and "Are you okay?"'s. 

Jeremy was stiff.

Numb.

He wanted to cry. 

Michael pulled back, then unconsciously shoved his sleeve down, hiding the beautiful piece of work on his skin.

Jeremy, however, caught this action and pulled his friends arm towards him, pushing his sleeve up more. He examined the skin, whimpering slightly in distress before meeting his friends confused gaze with watery eyes. 

Michael looked at him, concerned, but also confused; until Jeremy brought up his arm and shakily put it up to Michael's. "Uhh... J-Jere?" Micahel's voice shook with nervousness, something completely uncharacteristic for Michael. 

Jeremy let out a choked sob, grabbing Michael and hugging him tightly, afraid he'd run away. "I-I am so, s-so  _s-sorry_!" He said in between sobs, choking a little on the tears he tried keeping in. Michael seemed frozen, his eyes showing that he was clearly in shock. 

To shorten the length of what Jeremy felt, you could say that he was angry.

No, not with Michael. Never with Michael. He could never be angry Michael again, considering what he's done.

No, he was angry,  _absolutely livid_ with himself. He wanted to kick, scream, cry, and maybe even jump off a cliff.

He hated himself for what he'd done to Michael. He hated that he took the SQUIP. Hated that he almost ruined all of humanity. He absolutely _hated_ what he had done to everyone, mostly Michael. He wanted to apologize over and over; scream that he deserved someone,  _anyone_ other than Jeremy.

He cursed the universe for making Michael paired with someone as horrible as him.

Michael deserved someone  _so_ much better than Jeremy. He was possibly the greatest human alive. 

Jeremy was a terrible person, he deserved no one.

He had barely noticed he'd said all of this out loud until Michael pulled away with a heavily concerned face.

"Jeremiah Heere!" Michael's voice was loud and stern, which made Jeremy jump a little. "Never,  _ever_ say those things. They aren't fucking true." He concluded his statement by pulling Jeremy into another hug, gripping him tightly. 

"B-But-"

"No the hell not. They are  _not_ true, Jeremy."

"I-"

"Shush and just  _listen_ for once." Michael pulled back again and placed his hands on either side of Jeremy's face, making him keep the eye contact. "You, Jeremiah Heere, deserve  _everything_." Jeremy was about to protest before Michael started talking again. "What you did was stupid, yes; but most of it, if not  _none_ of it, was _not your fucking fault_. You were desperate, and being desperate causes plenty of bad things to happen. The-The SQUIP, that's what's at fault here. None of it is yours." He looked at Jeremy with soft, yet stern eyes.

All Jeremy could do was let out a choked sob, tears pouring out of his eyes full force now, unable to be stopped. He somehow found enough strength to pull Michael into a another hug, muttering a series of apologies over and over again.

"I know, bud. I forgive you, Jeremy, please calm down." Michael quietly said, meanwhile rubbing Jeremy's back soothingly.

Jeremy tried to calm down as much as his body would let him. By the end, he wasn't crying anymore, just shaking slightly. He hadn't noticed when Michael pulled back slightly to grab something, until he felt a small tingling in the back of his right hand.

He sniffled and got out of the hug, albeit reluctantly, to check what it was.

It was one of the famous flowers. The ones that his soulmate drew. The flowers that belonged to Michael.

He grinned at the sight, then looked at Michael, who wore a sheepish smile.

"When did you get so good?" Jeremy asked quietly, but loud enough for Michael to hear. 

Michael chuckled slightly, starting at Jeremy's hand, "I think you saw the same progress I did." He looked up at Jeremy, grinning.

"Well you're literally one of the best artists around."

Michael scoffed, "Yeah, right."

"You draw gooder than I do!" Jeremy defended, smiling slowly.

Michael giggled, "Dork."

They fell into a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's presence. Then, Michael decided to break it.

"Are you... Are you okay with it being me?" He said, slightly blushing.

Jeremy smiled and looked Michael in the eye. "I'm way more than okay. I'm fucking ecstatic it's you! I'm just made for how oblivious I've been!" He paused, then asked, "A-Are you okay with it being m-me?"

Michael scooched closer, hugging Jeremy for the hundredth time that night. "I, to quote you, 'fucking ecstatic.'"


End file.
